The Occupational Alcoholism Project is designed to promote special training programs for prevention, detection, treatment and rehabilitation of employees with alcohol related problems.The target groups are: A. private industries and their employees B. state of Wyoming Personnel and merit systems, and local governmental agencies. The modality is a statewide approach by two occupational alcoholism specialists who are encouraging statewide and industrial development of specific programs to deal with employees problems - alcoholism and others: 1. The two specialists are training and indoctrinating key management and labor personnel to develop techniques and programs in these areas. 2. Assist labor and management in organizing and establishing effective educational programs; organize statewide programs; and establish a statewide labor steering and advisory committee. 3. Pilot demonstration programs in employee and industrial motivational and attitudinal change are being promoted. 4. Evaluation criteria will be developed, collected, collated and interpreted.